


Stay Tonight, Stay Every Night

by whaleandjanuary



Series: no one can say no to a cute ginger witch [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cages, Cunnilingus, Leashes, Master/Pet, Multi, Muzzles, Pegging, Petplay, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, background mercedes/byleth/dimitri, naughty foxes get the crate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleandjanuary/pseuds/whaleandjanuary
Summary: Annette returns from a trip to Fhirdiad with boundless enthusiasm and a bag full of petplay toys to share with her partners. Felix wants to be the Strict Owner. Annette wants to be the Nice Owner. Sylvain just wants to Make Trouble.Juststay, Sylvain. How hard is it to stay?Written (late) for FE3HPolyshipWeek. (... using a creative definition of "pets" ...)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Annette Fantine Dominic/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: no one can say no to a cute ginger witch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787362
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	Stay Tonight, Stay Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think you need to have read the other two works in the series to follow this one. This takes place several years later. 
> 
> There are a lot of random little pet things in this that I didn't think rose to the level of a top-level tag - they make Sylvain fetch, roll over, he takes a bath, etc. 
> 
> There is overstimulation but I didn't really describe it lavishly so I didn't tag it. (Please let me know if the tags are off; tagging is perpetually my greatest source of uncertainty in fic writing.)
> 
> I am ... 99% sure I stole the begging joke from somewhere but I do not know where. If you recognize it, please tell me so I can cite the source.

Annette burst through the door of Felix's chambers, bags in hand. She was freshly washed from her travels and ready to show off all the delightful things that Mercie and Byleth helped her obtain during her trip to Fhirdiad, including something from the king's own collection. 

"I brought presents! Mercedes and Byleth helped me pick out all this stuff! I hope you're very excited - what -"

Felix and Sylvain were both in the room but... Felix had no shirt on. Sylvain was kneeling, naked, wearing a collar and a leash that Felix was holding the other end of. His wrists were cuffed together in front of him. 

Annette looked back and forth at them. "Guys, can't you wait thirty seconds to start? Don't you want to see what I brought?" 

"Hi, Annette!" said Sylvain. He waved a hand as well as he could. 

"Did I tell you that you could talk?" Felix said, harshly. Sylvain rolled his eyes. 

Felix shrugged at Annette. "I assumed you wanted him warmed up?" 

"Well..." Annette considered this. "It's just that there's a lot of stuff to go through in here. At least let him sit down." 

Felix bristled. Sylvain gave Annette a thumbs-up, although not where Felix could see. 

"Come on, Felix," Annette said, gently. "He's unlikely to get to walk for the rest of the evening. Don't wreck his knees this early."

"Fine. Ugh. _Sit_." Sylvain sat. 

Annette put the bag on a table and started pulling out toys. There was a ball with a bell inside of it that jingled when Annette shook it. There was a cloth bone. A stuffed animal shaped like a turtle. A cloth bag marked "Treats!" that was full of cinnamon cookies. 

Felix watched the objects pile on the table with some dismay. "I think you've misunderstood what we meant by 'play.'" 

Annette frowned at him. "Sylvain, fetch!" She tossed the ball. 

Sylvain watched it fly over his head. "... I might need my hands free to fetch." 

Felix raised his arm and then opened his hand, dropping the leash. "Fetch, Sylvain." 

Sylvain's eyes went wide. "Oh... okay." He crawled off after the ball. 

Annette folded her arms. "If you're going to have a pet, it's important to get him plenty of exercise. Also, stop acting like I only brought cute things." 

The next object she pulled out of the bag was a headband with a pair of fluffy orange-and-white fox ears sewn onto it. 

"Okay, _look_ ," she said, in response to Felix's raised eyebrow. "Here, here! This isn't cute!" She waved a choke collar and chain.

"See, _that's_ interesting," Felix said, taking it. 

Annette kept pulling items out of the bag. "Here's a collar with a little tag so we can give him a pet name. A collar with hearts. A spiked one if he's being an attack fox." 

"Dog," said Felix. 

Annette waved the headband at him. "These are fox ears." 

Sylvain returned and dropped the ball at Felix's feet. He kissed Felix's calf. "I want to be a fox." 

"Foxes don't... fetch." Felix's eyes widened as Annette pulled out a long orange-and-white tail attached to a gleaming metal plug.

"You can screw three different sizes of plug into the tail, _and_ there's a harness you can attach so you can pull on the tail without pulling the plug out." Annette grinned.

Sylvain's mouth hung open. "I want to be a fox," he whispered. 

Felix patted him on the head and swallowed heavily. "You can... sure. Yeah." 

Annette pretended she didn't see them both slowly losing it. 

"Now, Mercedes made these for us," Annette said, retrieving a pair of fur paws that ended in leather cuffs at the wrists. "The insides are a pair of mittens with the thumb sewn to the body. So, you shouldn't have human range of motion but hopefully you won't get hand cramps."

"Ooooh," said Sylvain. 

"We should have you try these on. If they don't fit, it seems relatively straightforward to make a pair with gloves that you know fit you."

She held them out to Sylvain, who raised his hands up to Felix and pouted. Felix frowned for half a second, then took the paws and joined Sylvain on the floor. He untied the cuffs from each other and from Sylvain's wrists and started helping him put the paws on. They were just terribly cute working together like that. 

Sylvain flexed his hands as much as he could. "They might be too small but I want to try them anyway." He pawed at Felix's chest. "How do I look? Meow." 

Felix batted him away. "You are not a cat!" 

"Hm," said Annette. "Byleth said it's the same template she and Mercedes use for His Majesty's so they're probably supposed to be that tight. Although I don't know who has bigger hands."

"Annie." Felix had gone very still. "Annie, promise me nothing here has been on or Goddess-forbid _in_ Dimitri's body." 

"In?! Felix! Ew. The toys are brand-new. Nothing here has been in anybody. Byleth put on the fox ears at one point to show how cute they were."

Felix relaxed slightly. "That's a relief. Ugh." He stood up to look in the bag. Sylvain raised an eyebrow at Annette, who glared and put a finger to her lips. 

There was exactly one thing that maybe, possibly, might have been lent rather than bought or given. And it had been really, _really_ cleaned and it was _only_ because the enchantment was complicated and she needed to leave before a new one was ready and - 

"Oh, this is impressive," said Felix, pulling a leather and steel muzzle from the bag. 

It was crafted for a human face, but the wire cage that fit over the mouth and nose was shaped to give the illusion of a snout. The leather was supple and soft to the touch, the frame light but strong. The straps _could_ be locked shut, although if the wearer was, say, also wearing fur paws, that would perhaps be unnecessary.

"I want you to know that if I had the tail in, I would be wagging it _so_ hard," said Sylvain. 

Felix was staring at the muzzle with a surprising intensity. 

"It is nice, right?" said Annette, taking it from Felix. "It's supposed to be designed so that you can lay down in it. It's theoretically light enough that you can wear it for a couple of hours without your neck hurting or something." 

"Oh!" said Sylvain. "We didn't show you the crate! Look at what Felix and I built!"

"The giant cage?" asked Annette. "Yes, I did see it when I came in."

"It's a kennel! We made it together." Sylvain bounded over and tapped it with a fluffy hand. The cage came up to Sylvain's waist and was made of wood - something pretty, stained to a dark red color. The top was solid, so perhaps it could be covered and used as a table. There were several pillows and a blanket inside. The bars were close enough to prevent escape, but far enough to easily reach in and touch the person inside. You could also, Annette noted, tie someone to the top. 

"It's very nice, Sylvain! That's exciting that you two built it!" Felix blushed slightly. "Sylvain... would you mind going in there for a few minutes? There are some surprises that I think we should let you be surprised about."

Sylvain scoffed. "I can't believe you're taunting me like this. Sure." Sylvain looked around the table, picked up the stuffed turtle in his mouth, and crawled into the crate. 

"Close your eyes. No peeking," said Felix. 

Once Sylvain had gone, Annette asked, "Do you want to try the muzzle on?" She spoke quietly and gave Felix a small smile.

"No!" He took a step back. 

She looked at him. 

He folded his arms over his chest. 

She looked at him. 

He broke her gaze and looked to the side. 

She looked at him. 

He hunched his shoulders slightly and held his hand out. 

"Let me," she said, approaching him. He ducked his head down so she could press the leather-wrapped end of the cage against his face. 

He exhaled slowly and went slightly cross-eyed. He breathed in and out, otherwise motionless. Annette started to bring up one of the straps, but he suddenly went through a full-body shiver and jerked back.

"Enough!" 

"What are you two _doing_?" asked Sylvain. 

"...Shut up." 

"I'm sure you looked great in the muzzle, Felix," Sylvain said. Felix growled. 

"Did you have anything you actually wanted to show me?" Felix asked Annette, halfway between a whisper and a hiss.

"Yes. Some of these things are magic, and I wanted to make sure you knew what they could do. Let me explain..."

#

They had some tea and snacks sent to the room while they sorted out what exactly they felt like doing that evening. In theory, they should have been catching up, since it had been a month since they were all together. But Felix and Sylvain were each wound up in their own way, and Annette was just trying to force some food into everybody before they abandoned the pretense of anything other than sex happening that night.

Sylvain had changed his accessories slightly. Felix had let him out of the paws but put the ears and tail on him, and Sylvain was happily shaking his butt and watching the tail swish. It was terribly cute. Felix had also begrudgingly let Annette put Sylvain in the collar with the little pink heart decorations. 

Felix poured tea for them. He put Sylvain's teacup on the floor. Sylvain sat and picked up the teacup. 

"No," said Felix. Sylvain _hmph_ -ed, put down the teacup, and got down on his hands and knees.

"It's really hard to pick up the cup like this," he said.

"You're right," said Felix. He took the teacup away from Sylvain and looked around the table. He took a shallow bowl of sugar cubes and dumped the contents onto a plate. Then he poured Sylvain's tea into the bowl and put it on the floor. 

"This should be easier for you. You'd probably knock over the cup trying to lap up the tea anyway." 

Sylvain frowned at the bowl like it was going to turn back into a normal cup. 

"Oh, you're so _mean_ , Felix," said Annette. 

"Pets don't have hands. Do you want to let the dog sit at the table?"

"Fox," said Sylvain. 

"Foxes don't talk," said Felix. Sylvain pouted. 

"Oh, you poor boy," said Annette. "Come here." She patted her thigh and Sylvain crawled over to her. He rested his head on her leg and whined. She pet his hair. 

"Don't indulge him. He's going to be unbearable. He hardly trained as it is." 

"Aw, Felix. Look how cute he is. Would you like a treat?" She broke a cookie in half and held it out to him. Sylvain opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out. She placed the cookie on his tongue and he crunched it into his mouth and grins at her. Felix groaned. 

"Felix!" said Annette. She gave Sylvain another piece of cookie. He licked her fingertips. 

"It's your fault if he forgets how to do all of his tricks." 

"Why? What tricks does he know?" 

Felix smiled and pushed himself away from the table. He walked around to the open part of the room. "Come here, Sylvain."

Sylvain bounded (sort of) over to Felix. 

"You've seen him fetch already. Roll over, Sylvain." 

Sylvain rolled onto his back and panted up at Felix, hands held up in front of his chest. 

Annette clapped her hands eagerly. "Can I rub his belly?" 

Felix deflates. "...Fine." 

Annette knelt next to Sylvain and started rubbing his belly and chest with both hands. Sylvain kicked his feet and then reached up and licked Annette's face.

"Aaaah! Sylvain!" 

"You invited that," said Felix. 

Annette pushed Sylvain away, stood up, and put her hands on her hips. "You're no fun. What else can he do?" 

"Sit up, Sylvain. Sing." 

Sylvain howled, in a decent imitation of an actual dog. 

"The thing we've been working on is 'stay.' He's not very good at self-control." Sylvain whined, offended. But he knelt, hands down at his sides, and looked straight ahead. 

Felix unlaced his pants and pulled out his cock. It was soft, but Felix stroked it a few times until it started to harden. "Stay." He rubbed the head of his cock against Sylvain's cheek. Sylvain swallowed heavily but held still.

Felix rested his cock against Sylvain's closed lips. "Open your mouth." Sylvain did. "Eyes." Sylvain turned his eyes up towards Felix's face but didn't move his head. 

Felix traced Sylvain's lips with his cock. He was much harder now (as was Sylvain, Annette saw.) Felix would probably be annoyed if she started touching herself, right?

"He's... tolerable at staying." He gave Annette a mirthless smirk, but Annette knew internally Felix was trying not to giddily float away on his power trip. 

Felix pulled his cock back slightly. "Tongue out." Sylvain complied, and Felix tilted Sylvain's head down a bit so he could stroke the underside of his cock against Sylvain's tongue. Sylvain was, impressively, not moving his tongue or closing his mouth. 

"You _can_ train him, although it's almost more trouble than it's worth." 

Felix took a small step back and Annette thought she saw Sylvain lean slightly forward towards him, but he held himself still, the tip of his tongue an inch away from Felix's cock. He looked up at Felix, eyebrows up, silently begging as he panted. 

Felix tucked himself back inside his trousers and Sylvain whined sadly. "Of course, if he were properly trained, he'd understand that his master chooses what he gets." 

Annette's apparently-held-in breath burst out of her. "How can you be mean to him like that; look at how good he was being! Poor little fox." 

Sylvain crawled to her and rubbed his face against her chest, over Felix saying, "No, Sylvain! Stay!" Annette scratched under his jaw. Felix folded his arms and glared at her. 

"You poor boy. Was Felix mean to you?" Sylvain moved his face down until he was nosing at her crotch. "Oh, uh, hi." Felix put a hand over his eyes and sighed as Annette said, "Eager, are we?" 

Sylvain circled around her and stuck his face in her butt. 

"Hey! Bad puppy!" 

"Down, Sylvain!" Sylvain whined but lay down. "Annette, what did you expect after indulging him like that? I told you he needs discipline. Come back here, Sylvain." 

Annette shook her head. They were _way_ more serious about this than she is. 

"You are on thin ice, Sylvain," Felix told him. "Would you like to try again?" 

Sylvain nodded, the picture of innocence. 

"All right. Beg." 

Sylvain, with zero pause, put the back of his hand on his forehead and said, "Ohhhh, Felix, please let me come. Please. I can't take it anymore. Your dick is driving me _crazy_ please - aaaah!" 

Felix grabbed a fistful of Sylvain's hair and pushed his face into the carpet. He knelt over Sylvain. "Bad. Pet. Bad. Fox." Sylvain whimpered. "If you're going to be a dick we're going to use you like one. Get up and lay on your back on the bed. I don't want to hear another sound out of you." 

Felix looked at Annette. "Take off your clothes. I'll have him make it up to you."

#

Annette eased herself down onto Sylvain's cock. She sighed and smiled down at him. He was so eager; he couldn't possibly last long like this. Felix had laid him out on the bed and stroked him to full attention. Now Felix sat by Sylvain's head, binding Sylvain's wrists together and holding them up.

"Quiet," Felix said. "You're here for Annette's pleasure, and you're going to be silent and hold still so she can use you how she likes." 

Sylvain was neither quiet nor still. His face was turned to the side and his eyes were tightly closed. He was making a series of bitten-off noises, and tugging his arms weakly against Felix's grip. 

And his hips were moving, just a little. Annette didn't mind (truthfully it would be nice to have Sylvain participate), but Felix clearly did. Felix was not pleased that Sylvain didn't seem to be taking things as seriously as Felix would like. 

"You need a reminder of your role as our plaything." 

So here Sylvain was, still wearing the ears and the tail and the collar, but importantly, _not_ tied to the bed. Felix said he needed to work on his self-control. 

"You are not going to speak," he had told Sylvain. "You are not going to make any noises. You are not going to move. You are _not going to come_ until after your mistress tells you she is satisfied. Is that clear?" 

"Mm-hmm," Sylvain said. 

Annette put her hands on Sylvain's chest and pushed herself up on Sylvain's cock, then slid back down. It was easy; Sylvain was pleasantly firm and she made a soft noise at the slide of his cock inside of her. Sylvain started to moan, but cut himself off. She leaned back so she could use her knees to raise herself and just bounce on his dick. 

She caught Felix's gaze and gave him a smile through half-closed eyes. He looked at her hungrily. Hm, maybe they wouldn't touch each other tonight. They might just take turns on Sylvain. Watching him get desperate and wrung-out was intense but very satisfying. (Although usually at some point the next day, Felix would find her and show his own desperation.) 

Annette rocked her hips and Sylvain groaned, head lolling to the side. 

Felix gently slapped him on the cheek. "I told you to hold still. Why are you disappointing me? Also, _eyes on Annette_. Keep your head straight."

Sylvain whined, high-pitched. He opened his eyes and slowly moved his head back to center. He was obviously struggling, blinking rapidly and continuing to whine. 

"Is he okay, Felix?" Annette stopped moving. Helpless Sylvain was incredibly sexy, but she didn't want to _hurt_ him. 

Felix nodded. "We do this a lot. Don't stop, Annette. I'll make sure he's all right." He put his hands on Sylvain's cheeks and leaned over his face. They had a whispered conversation Annette couldn't hear, but she saw Sylvain's arms lose their tension. Sylvain let out one loud sigh, and then was silent except for his breathing. When Felix sat back up, Sylvain's mouth was parted and his half-opened eyes stared up at Annette in quiet adoration.

Annette shivered slightly, then quietly said, "Oh." _This_ was Helpless Sylvain. Annette ground her hips against him. He was no less hard but now he really was just a toy for her. 

"You ... turned him off. How did you do that?" 

"I reminded him of who he was. And what I would do to him if he couldn't behave. He wants to behave, though you wouldn't know it from how he's been acting tonight. Sometimes he forgets how." Felix took hold of the ring in Sylvain's collar and tugged it. Sylvain exhaled but did not otherwise react. Felix stroked Sylvain's cheek with a thumb. "You are a good pet, and you will stay nice and hard for your mistress to play with." 

Annette worked at finding a rhythm that was good for her. Normally she did like actual _participation_ from the other participant, but there was something intoxicating about this level of control. She reached out and pinched one of his nipples, and he made only the tiniest twitch. 

Felix tilted his head. "You're holding back. I've seen you go much harder than that. I've felt it." 

"Oh, I... I don't know what he can take." 

Felix covered Sylvain's ears and said, quietly. "He's going to fail at this. He's too worked up. But he's expecting to be punished. He's supposed to fail."

Annette sat up straighter and stared at him for a moment, but he seemed to be serious. "Oh. I'd better help things along, then." 

She dug her nails into his sides as she rode him. Sylvain's breathing picked up. "Do you like that? Just stay hard for me, pet. I'm not done."

She pinched his other nipple. Sylvain balled his hands into fists. Felix either didn't catch it or chose not to react, but Annette smirked at him. 

"Oh yes." She raked the nails of one hand down his chest. "What a good fox. So pretty. So beautifully hard. You're so firm and solid inside my pussy. I'm so glad you're waiting for me. Such a good boy, Sylvain." 

Sylvain bit back another moan. His eyes were wide, and every muscle seemed to be tensed. 

Felix bit one of his fingertips and grinned, though his voice maintained disinterest. "You're too soft on him, Annette." He lightly scratched Sylvain's cheek. "He needs structure and discipline because he's _weak-willed_." Sylvain exhaled, sharply. Annette watched the muscles around his eyes twitch. 

"I don't think he _can_ do it. He's used to being hopelessly spoiled and getting off whenever he wants, and your indulging him isn't helping." Annette moaned over Felix's words. She was playing it up a little, but ignoring Sylvain's pleasure had let her position herself perfectly and he was _really_ hard. It'd be a funny thing if she _did_ end up having an orgasm before him. 

Felix was lightly stroking Sylvain's chest with his fingertips and it must be tickling him from the way his breaths hitchd. Felix moved his hand down to touch Sylvain's stomach and Sylvain _hissed_. "See? He can't even keep quiet for thirty seconds. I suppose you're going to tell me it's fine, Annie? You don't need to get off tonight?"

"Felix! I'd be angry if he couldn't wait! But he can. Look at him, look at how hard he's working. I'm not going to punish him for every tiny noise. In fact..." She smiled sweetly down at Sylvain and then hopefully more conspiratorially at Felix. "... he should have a treat."

Sylvain had to suspect a trap, but that was all right. Annette raised a hand and her fingertips glowed with magic, and she spoke the command words to activate the plug attached to Sylvain's tail. 

That the toys were enchanted shouldn't really have been news to Sylvain; he and Annette spent plenty of their alone time researching or experimenting with magic for sexy purposes. But the sudden, sharp cry that escaped him showed it wasn't exactly on his mind.

"Oh _no_ , Sylvain. Are you proving me wrong already? Come on, you don't want _Felix_ to be right, do you?" 

Sylvain's hips and shoulders shook. He'd been very good at keeping his hips still, but the added sensation was clearly too much for him. Annette heard the soft thumps of his heels kicking into the mattress. 

Felix leaned down and covered Sylvain's mouth with his own. Sylvain moaned into the kiss. He struggled for a moment, but maybe it was Felix's way of giving permission - Sylvain started thrusting his hips up hard enough that Annette had to lean down and grab onto him to avoid being bucked off. He lasted maybe another ten seconds. Annette groaned as he pulsed inside her. Even with Felix muffling his sounds, Sylvain was loud as he came.

Felix picked his head up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You are _such_ a disappointment," he said, though he failed to really sound disappointed. 

Sylvain panted heavily. "Turn it off please turn it off." He squirmed under Annette. The fox ears were askew. 

Annette started to speak but Felix held up a hand. "Sylvain, do you need to stop?" His voice was soft. 

Sylvain blinked a few times, then focused his eyes on Felix. "No. I want to be a good pet. I can keep going." Annette put a hand over her mouth. Watching them get like this went right to her core. 

Felix gave Sylvain's collar a gentle tug. "Do pets speak?"

Sylvain shook his head and made a small whining noise. 

Felix brushed his fingers through Sylvain's hair and fixed the headband. "Hm. Don't think you're forgiven. You have to clean this mess up and you have to get Annette off."

Felix helped Annette reposition so that she was over Sylvain's face. He immediately started enthusiastically licking her. Oh, they need to punish Sylvain more often. Annette closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Hey. I'm not done giving you instructions." There was a slap and Annette opened her eyes to see Felix's hand on Sylvain's chest. "We're going back to the simplest possible training. But this task should be easy, as it only requires your basic slut instincts. I'm separating your wrists. You may move your hands if you are having trouble breathing or there is some other emergency. Otherwise, keep them down. At your sides is fine. You can stop when I say so. Not when Annette said so; she's too nice to you." Annette shivered. She had no real interest in the full force of Felix pointing her way, but she loved the little glancing blows she got from helping him take Sylvain apart. 

"I'm not," Felix continued, "going to bother telling you to be quiet or still. But I expect you to make more noise come out of _her_ than _you_. Get started while I figure out how else to discipline you." He slapped Sylvain's chest again. 

Felix got off the bed but Annette wasn't particularly interested in following what he was doing because Sylvain, freed to be an active participant, went to work with gusto. He made wet, filthy noises with long swipes of his tongue, eagerly licking inside of her. "Good boy," she said, rubbing his belly. He hummed, happily. 

Felix returned and spread Sylvain's legs so he could climb between them. He'd stripped naked, and he'd slicked his cock up as well. "I cannot believe you've denied me _my_ pleasure, and now I'm reduced to _this_." 

Felix pulled the tail from Sylvain (with a muffled yelp from Sylvain). The plug was still vibrating, and Felix pressed it against Sylvain's balls. Annette felt him rapidly shaking his head beneath her and whining. 

"Are you sad you've lost your pretty tail? You should have thought about this before you spilled into Annette like a wild animal." Felix sighed. "I suppose I could wait to take a turn, but I doubt you'd perform any better a second time. So, I'm going to use your sad, stretched-out hole because it's better than nothing." 

Sylvain made an indignant noise at that, but Annette ground down on his tongue until he went back to work. 

Felix motioned to Annette to hand him a pillow (which was awkward, but she managed it.) He pushed up one of Sylvain's knees and shoved the pillow under his hips. He worked his cock into Sylvain with a few short thrusts, rough but probably not beyond what Sylvain could handle. Clearly not, based on the way Sylvain's moans rumbled up through her. 

The plug rolled off of Sylvain's lap as Felix fucked him, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. Felix's rhythm was fast, focused on his own satisfaction. 

Sylvain put his hands on Annette's hips, lifted her slightly, and licked her thighs clean. She let out her own little whines when he pulled her back down. She was close. She just needed a little more, a little longer...

Felix reached out and pulled Annette towards him to kiss her. He kissed her like he was trying to devour her. She - oh - too much - So Felix sent both Sylvain and her into climax with a kiss. She arched her back as it crashed through her and - 

\- And then she lost her balance and Felix had to catch her. Sylvain started laughing beneath them. Felix tried to be annoyed but he couldn't really muster it. 

"You're both terrible. Nobody talk to me until I'm done. Sylvain, go back to work. Annette, go back to working him."

Sylvain held Annette more firmly while he brought her to a second orgasm. She relaxed into it, taking in the Felix view. Felix's thrusts became unfocused, eyes closed, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. 

Sylvain was hard again. Annette reached down and took one of his hands off her hip, squeezing it. He squeezed back. 

Felix sighed when he climaxed, quiet but satisfied. He slowly opened his eyes, then frowned at Annette and Sylvain's joined hands. Annette shrugged and smiled at him.

"Fine. Everybody up. We're all disgusting. Bath."

#

Felix had gotten the tub custom-built to comfortably hold four adults. (It had not yet held four adults, but one could hope.)

Felix was sitting back against the wall of the tub, with Sylvain's back against his chest. Felix scrubbed Sylvain's hair and occasionally tilted Sylvain's head to kiss him, deep and slow. 

Annette was fingering Sylvain. Theoretically it had been to clean him out, but he had long since been washed clean. Now she was doing it because she and Felix were enjoying watching Sylvain squirm. 

"Annette, please, Annette - mmph Felix oh - Annette, I can't take anymore." 

"Yes you can, because you are a _good boy_ ," Annette said. She knew she was hitting the right spot because he jerked, and then Felix sharply told him to hold still, and then Sylvain whined and tried to obey. (And then Annette rubbed the spot again and -)

"Please I'm know a good boy but this is so much -"

"Do you want to come, Sylvain?"

"Yes please please I've been good haven't I been good -"

"Hold your breath," said Felix, and dunked Sylvain to rinse his hair. 

"Aaaaaah," said Sylvain when he came up. He was not hurt (except perhaps in his composure.) "Please I can take care of it. Just let me I can just -"

"Hands behind your back," said Felix. Sylvain put his hands down and slumped against Felix with a choked sob. "We have to decide what we're doing with you next. I don't know if we want you to come yet."

Sylvain sighed, shakily. He closed his eyes.

Annette pulled her fingers out of Sylvain and massaged the outside of his hole. "Annette, please. More." 

"I thought you said it was too much?" she teased. But she slipped her fingers back inside. It was almost effortless, his body hot and yielding. 

She looked to Felix. "Well," she said, "We should obviously put the ears and tail back on him, and I think we should use the paws. The leash and collar, of course." 

"Mm-hmm," said Felix. "Go on." Sylvain was quietly whispering something affirmative, but they both ignored him. 

"I think what we should _do_ though is groom and style his fur. It will give Sylvain a chance to demonstrate that he's learned how to _stay_ , which -" she twisted her fingers and Sylvain moaned and bucked his hips "- he's still having trouble with!" 

Felix raised his eyebrows. "All right." He reached his arms around Sylvain, who let out a sigh that turned into a gasp as Felix started playing with his nipples. 

"Also, it will give us a chance to play with some hairbrushes." 

"Ahhh," said Felix. That would almost certainly turn into spanking Sylvain with hairbrushes. Annette knew Sylvain and Felix would both enjoy that. "What about the muzzle?" 

"Oh, I think only if he's naughty. You don't want to be naughty, do you, Sylvain?" 

Sylvain opened his eyes and nodded furiously. 

"Oh, Sylvain, really?" She reached down and closed her free hand around his cock. "I don't think you mean that." She started pumping him, quickly, still working three fingers of her other hand inside of him. 

"Maybe you want the muzzle, but I don't think you want to misbehave. I know you want to be a good boy, Sylvain. Tell me you want to be a good boy."

"I, I want -" Felix pinched both of his nipples "- iwannabeagoodboy hahh hahh!" He bucked desperately into Annette's fist. 

"Yes, good pet," said Felix. He bit Sylvain's shoulder and Sylvain moaned, brokenly. 

Annette continued. "There are all sorts of ways to discipline a naughty fox and they're not all fun and games. I don't think you'll like what we have to do if you're a _bad boy_ , Sylvain. Now, what are you going to do when we let you out of the tub?"

Sylvain only managed to gasp out a few more words before his orgasm overtook him: "Yes yes I'm going to be good I want to be good I want aaah I want fuck _fuck_ hahhh!"

#

There was absolutely no way Sylvain's behavior could be described as "good." He was, debatably, tolerable when they toweled him off; he tried to splash them with shaken-off water, but they were already wet and he didn't actually have a fur coat so the effect was limited. He was ok when they had him climb up onto the solid top of his crate, and he shuddered pleasantly when Felix buckled the collar back on him. He accepted the ears and the paw-mittens and the attached cuffs with a grin.

The tail was when he started fighting them. 

"Nooooo. Come on, Felix. I'm so sensitive. At least use the small plug." Sylvain was squirming around on the crate so Annette couldn't put the tail back in. She grabbed onto one of his legs, but her hands were slippery from oiling the plug and he escaped her easily. 

Felix pulled on Sylvain's leash, hard. "Who owns you?"

Sylvain whined, but stops moving and said, "You do."

"Who else?"

"Annette does." He pouted. Annette could probably put the tail back in now, but she waited while they sorted out the argument. 

Felix stretched out a section of the leash between his hands. "Open up." Sylvain sighed and opened his mouth. Felix put the leash between his teeth. "Bite." Sylvain closed his mouth and hung his head. 

Felix nodded to Annette. Sylvain grunted and tossed his head while Annette put the plug back into his ass, but he didn't fight her further. 

The corner of Felix's mouth twitched slightly in a bit of a smirk, and he motioned to Annette as if to say "Well?" She put both fists to her mouth for a second of surprise, but then waved and lifted her hand to activate the tail's vibrations again. 

The leash fell from Sylvain's mouth as he yelled, "What the fuck?" but Felix clapped his hands onto Sylvain's cheeks and pulled his face close. 

"Good pet. _My_ good pet. _Stay._ " 

Felix held Sylvain's face as Annette got a brush and a comb. She handed the brush to Felix, who took it and ran the bristles down Sylvain's back. Sylvain hissed. 

"Annette, you'll be kind, won't you? He's killing me." Annette pulled the comb through Sylvain's hair. "My ass is going to fall off." 

Felix hit Sylvain on said ass with the back of the hair brush. "Foxes don't talk. Also, shut up. You love it. You're already hard again. We should have made you be a rabbit for how many times you can go in a night." 

Sylvain growled. 

"Should we put some ribbons in your hair, Sylvain?" asked Annette. "You'd be very pretty." 

Sylvain looked back and forth between the two of them, then lunged forward and closed his mouth on one of her breasts, sucking on the nipple. 

"What? Sylvain!" Annette said. He reached out and put one of the paws on her back, then drew her closer. "This is the opposite of 'stay,' Sylvain." 

He pulled off and looked up at her with big eyes. "Oh no." He stuck out his tongue and licked up her belly. She put her hands on his shoulders to try to squirm away but he kept putting his mouth on her. "I can't keep my mouth still. What are you going to do about it?" 

"You can _ask_ if you want the muzzle!" she said, as he sucked on her other nipple. "You don't have to manufacture - _Sylvain!_ " He was absolutely slobbering all over her. 

"But foxes don't _tallllllk_." Felix smacked him again but it didn't stop him, or even slow him down. 

"Oh Goddess, stop licking me like that; this is _so gross._ Bad fox!" She bopped him on the head with the comb and backed away out of tongue range. 

"Congratulations," she said, going and getting the muzzle out of the bag, "you've figured out how to get me to reward bad behavior." 

"I'd be happy to hit him some more," said Felix. 

"No, he'd _like_ that. Wouldn't you?" Sylvain put a paw on his chest in an expression of innocence. 

Annette sighed and put the muzzle over Sylvain's face. As she tightened the straps, she said, "You're not being a very good pet right now. I really don't think you want to know what the next punishment is." 

Sylvain smirked and said something, but no sound came out. His eyes widened. She saw his lips move to say, "What?" but again, no sound. 

Felix called, "Oh, the muzzle's enchanted to silence speech, Sylvain. Feel free to whine if you need anything." 

Sylvain did whine, which was audible. He touched the muzzle with a paw. 

Annette folded her arms. "You're going to learn how to be a good fox whether you want to or not." 

Sylvain suddenly started waving both of his hands, frantically. Annette undid one of the straps and pulled the muzzle partially away from his face. 

"What if I need out?" he asked. "I mean, if you've tied my hands too." 

Annette nodded. "Just hum something. Anything musical. Let me put it back on and we'll test it, all right?" 

She fixed the strap again and motioned to him. He thought for a moment, then began humming. It came through clearly, clearly enough that Felix went, "No! That song is forbidden! Pick something else!" 

Really, you think he'd be _flattered_ to have an entire song about his body. Sylvain didn't have one.

#

The muzzle had somehow made Sylvain _worse_. Now he couldn't lick Annette, but he just pawed at her breasts instead. And he kept loudly whining, probably because he knew they couldn't easily shove anything in his mouth like this. _Watch me, fox boy,_ Annette thought.

He wouldn't hold still, either. Felix was trying to brush out the fox tail, but between the vibrations of the attached plug and Sylvain's wriggling, he was having a hard time of it. He started smacking Sylvain on the ass with the back of the hairbrush. 

"Hold. Still. Stop. Moving!" Felix punctuated each word with another swat, but Sylvain just moaned and pushed his butt back into the strikes. And Felix was hitting him _hard_. But Sylvain was clearly desperate to be "punished." 

Really, he knew better than to push Annette, but she couldn't really blame him for getting overexcited in the face of a whole pile of brand-new toys. She was still going to put him in his place, of course. But she didn't blame him. 

She wrapped his leash around her hand a couple of times and pulled his head up. "Sylvain, do you need to go _in_ your crate instead of _on_ your crate?" 

Sylvain stuck his tongue out and panted eagerly. Felix rolled his eyes and smacked him on the ass again. 

"All right. Let's get you calmed down, okay?" Sylvain rubbed the side of his head against her stomach and knocked the ears off again. They would have to get something better than just a headband to keep them on. Annette replaced them and helped him down to the floor. 

Sylvain crawled into the crate without hesitation and Annette latched the door behind him. He turned himself around and settled with his elbows and knees on two pillows. He wagged his butt and looked up at Annette with big happy eyes. 

"Paws out," she said. He slipped his hands through the bars and she clipped his wrists together. With the mittens on he wouldn't be able to fiddle with the cuffs to separate them, and the muzzle would keep him from using his teeth. 

He stuck his lip out in a pout and whined a little, but his pupils were blown wide and she bent down to see a drop of pre-come fall from the tip of his cock. He was eager for whatever she was going to do to him. Really eager. Well, they could see how he felt in five minutes. 

"Can you grab me some rope?" she said to Felix, who nodded and quickly returned with some. She whispered instructions to him, and he laughed, loudly. Sylvain snapped his head to look at Felix, and there was just the slightest expression of shock. 

Felix looped rope around one of Sylvain's thighs, up and over the top of the crate, and around his other thigh. He tied him so that Sylvain couldn't close his legs or lower his hips to the floor of the crate. 

Annette hooked her fingers into the cage of Sylvain's muzzle and pulled his face as close to hers as the bars allowed. "Now, I know how much trouble you have had being a good pet today, Sylvain. So, I am going to help you. Now you have to stay. You won't have a choice. You'll _have_ to be good, pretty fox." 

Sylvain gave her a tiny nod. His lips were parted and his breathing was heavy. He was beautiful like this, even though she was still slightly annoyed at him. 

"Now, Felix has tied you up so you can't rub yourself off on the pillow. I think you are far too worked up and you need to settle down. But this will help you. You just rest in your nice, quiet crate and we'll get you later."

Sylvain's expression changed to one of concern. Felix put a hand over his mouth and shook with silent laughter. 

Annette stood, grabbed a blanket off the bed, and tossed it over the crate. She held up a bit so she could still see Sylvain's face. He was shaking, but not with laughter. 

"Your owners are going to have some _quality time_ now. You need to settle down, pet." 

Sylvain made a high-pitched whine as Annette dropped the rest of the blanket over the front of the crate. There was a rattle as he yanked on the bars, but he and Felix built the crate themselves; he must know he was stuck. 

Felix approached Annette's side and slipped his arm around her waist. "I _love_ you," he mouthed. 

"What do you want to do?" asked Annette. "I know I robbed you of getting to slap Sylvain around." 

"No, no," Felix said. "You're right. He would have enjoyed that. This is an _actual_ punishment. Hm... turn the tail off." 

Annette tilted her head and considered. "Have you ever done this sort of thing before? Tying him up and walking away? I don't want him to think he's really being abandoned." 

Felix clicked his tongue but he didn't protest further. 

Annette tapped her fingers against her lips for a moment, then knelt down in front of the crate and flipped the blanket up again. Sylvain already had tears in his eyes. She spoke, rapidly: "Hi I'd like to talk to my human husband for a moment? I am leaving the tail on so that you're not totally stuck alone in the dark; we both love you very much." Pause. "And to my pretty pet fox, you are _very bad_ and I'm going to think about your frustrated tears the whole time I'm screwing your husband into the mattress." 

Sylvain strained against the ropes at his hips and started whining again, but she lowered the blanket and left him to the darkness. She turned, and embraced Felix to kiss him. Felix was possessive about it, hungry. She knew he was normally softer with her than with Sylvain but he wasn't with this kiss. He cupped his hands under her butt and lifted her up to wrap her legs around him. 

"So you're 'screwing me into the mattress' then?"

"If you like! I'm open to suggestions." 

"I'll get your harness." There was a whining sound from under the blanket. "Shush, you." Felix lay Annette on the bed. Sylvain whined louder.

"Don't acknowledge him," said Annette. "I suppose he should be flattered that we can't ignore him even when the game is literally 'ignore him.'"

#

Sylvain did keep whining, for a little while. He even screamed, briefly. But he quieted down when he didn't get a further reaction. Neither Felix nor Annette were being particularly loud, and if he wanted to have any idea what was happening, he couldn't make too much noise.

Felix buckled the harness onto Annette. She could do it much faster herself, but she thought he liked doing it. Also... she couldn't honestly complain, because he never just put it on her. He nibbled her thighs, or fingered her, or what he was doing now, which was sucking on her clit until she was left flushed and gasping. Only once _he_ was satisfied - which apparently didn't mean letting her get off in this case - did he fit the toy he's chosen into the harness and into her. Felix categorically refused to use any sort of strap that didn't have an internal component. She had told him it wasn't necessary, but again, he liked it. She figured he enjoyed the idea that they both got fucked that way. 

"You must want me to go pretty hard if you're going to wind me up like that." She smiled, but also she was going to _get_ him. 

"Maybe. yes." He rolled onto his stomach and looked back at her, expectant but also a little shy. Even she only sometimes got to see that vulnerable core, and she treasured it. 

"Good," she said. She kissed his lower back, right at the base of the spine. 

Felix had also brought over oil, of course, and Annette poured some over the dildo and slid a hand up and down to spread it around. She gave the toy a few tugs to pull the internal part against the walls of her cunt. It felt - mmm, she shouldn't get distracted. She was supposed to be playing with Felix, not herself. 

She patted Felix's thigh until he got up on his knees. She added more oil to her fingertips, and drew little circles around his hole until he sighed and pushed back against her hand. She pushed two fingers inside him and gently massaged his insides. 

He looked over his shoulder at her. "No, you don't have to; I'm ready. Come on, I picked out the toy I wanted." 

"Do I have to shush you too, now? Felix. I'm not doing this because I think you need it. I'm doing this because I know you like it." And in fact, one of his hands was already curled into a fist around the sheets. 

Felix protested anyway. "This isn't what I want. You have tiny little fingers." Annette shrugged and twisted her hand so she could shove two more fingers inside him. "Unnh - not what I meant. I - _nnh_..." He lay his head down on the bed and made a soft noise that sounded a lot like Sylvain whining for a treat. 

Annette found it funny that Felix thought that refusing to display his submissive streak (or in fact any kind of vulnerability) around Sylvain had prevented Sylvain from knowing about it. Eventually Felix was going to figure out it wasn't a sign of weakness. But she supposed they had the rest of their lives for that. 

(Someday she was going to chain them together by their matching collars.)

Watching Felix fall apart, even in his quiet and subdued way, always drove Annette wild. By the time she pulled him back onto her cock she was desperate with anticipation herself. They were both needy, her driving into him as hard as she could and him quietly groaning, "More, please more" into a pillow.

She had originally planned on being deliberately loud, to let Sylvain know what he was missing. But maybe it was a better punishment for him to know that they weren't putting on a show for him, that they were just having normal sex with no mind to him at all. (She was thinking about him a lot, but not _out loud_.) 

He wasn't fussing as much as she expected, either. The cage rattled periodically. He moaned or whimpered sometimes, usually in response to Felix making a noise. She'd have to ask him later what it was like, only being able to hear them. But for now, she had promised to screw Felix into the mattress.

Which she was doing all right at, if Felix's begging was anything to go by.

#

Eventually, once Felix and Annette were both spent, Sylvain made a few questioning noises. Annette was fumbling with the harness buckles and Felix was mumbling something incoherent into the bed.

Sylvain made a noise something like, "Mrrr?" It was said plaintively, a hopeful question. 

"Hold on," Annette said. She shuddered as she pulled the toy free of her body, then lay moaning for several seconds. Sylvain made another noise that sounded like he was concerned _for_ her, which was charming. She climbed off the bed, although she managed to stumble over Felix on the way. (Felix was not moving, but Annette was forever an overachiever.) 

Once she pulled the blanket off his crate, the Sylvain she was presented with was a far sight from the one she left. He was sweaty and flushed, like he'd been the one getting roughly fucked. His tongue was out and he'd drooled a small puddle on the pillow below his elbows. He blinked hazily up at her. She untied his wrists and opened the cage door, and he rubbed at the bits of his face he could reach. He was still hard, probably achingly so if he'd been like that the whole time. She ran a fingertip along the underside of his cock and he genuinely howled. When she untied his legs he collapsed, sprawled half-out of the crate. 

Annette sat on the ground a few feet away and patted her lap. "You did so good! I know how hard that must have been for you! Come over here and let's get that terrible old muzzle off of you. Poor boy." 

Sylvain pushed himself up onto his forearms and crawled to Annette, while she told him how good and hardworking and pretty he was. He lay his head in her lap so she could take the muzzle off of him. His hips were twitching slightly. The tail plugs could really go for quite some time once they were fully charged up, couldn't they?

He sighed once the muzzle was off, and she gently stroked his cheek a few times before she got up again and moved another few feet away. (Sylvain whined at this and gave her a put-upon look.)

"Show me what you've learned," she said, kneeling and holding out the back of her hand to him. 

He hesitantly approached her, looking between her hand and her face. Then he lowered his head and sniffed her hand. He tentatively licked her fingertips, then butted his forehead against her hand. She scratched him behind the ears. 

"Oh, look at how well-behaved you are," she said, delighted. "What a sweet little fox! Tell me, do you need some relief? You look like you have a _very big_ problem down there." 

Sylvain sat up, held up his paws, looked at Annette with huge, pleading eyes, and nodded. 

"Oh, look at you begging. How could I say no to that sweet little face?" 

"Let me." Felix was sitting up now, with his legs over the side of the bed. "Here, Sylvain." 

Sylvain swept around and dashed (as far as one could do so while crawling) over to Felix. Annette thought his tail might actually be wagging. 

"Stay down there," Felix said, as Sylvain tried to scramble up onto the bed. Felix took the leash and pulled Sylvain in front of him. "You should be granted relief but you're still my pet. Kneel." Felix slid his leg between Sylvain's thighs and rubbed the top of his foot against Sylvain's balls. Sylvain opened his mouth and stared up at Felix, panting. 

"Go on," Felix said, giving the leash a tug. "Take care of yourself." 

Annette put a hand over her mouth. She had been intimate with these two for three years and yet, Felix's ability to just _do_ something filthy like this still astonished her. Sylvain briefly looked surprised as well, but he had probably been too horny to feel shame for a while now. So it didn't take him long to plant his hands on the mattress on either side of Felix's lap, throw his head back, and start humping Felix's leg. 

Sylvain had to be on the edge already, and his noises got louder and higher rapidly as Felix talked to him. "We're going to train you into a pet anyone would be proud to have, but you'll be _ours_ , just mine and Annette's. And you're going to be proud to _be_ ours. You'll be strong, and obedient. You'll do useful tricks, fetch things we need, fight off our enemies." 

Felix dropped his voice. "... come when called."

Sylvain howled again, partially animal and partially human, and let go one last time.

#

Later, all cleaned up and theoretically using the bed for sleeping, Sylvain said, "That was amazing. When are we doing it again?"

Sylvain was on his back, one arm around each of Annette and Felix. He would be wound up for at least another fifteen minutes and possibly for hours. This was one of the risks with Sylvain. Sometimes wrecking him just made him stronger. 

"Never, unless you shut up and let me sleep," mumbled Felix. Felix, in contrast, wanted someone to cuddle him while he was dead to the world for the following ten hours. 

"We'll do it again, I promise," Annette said, quietly, patting Sylvain's chest. "But you should try to sleep, dear." 

"How?" he asked. "I'm still thinking about it. I'm not going to be able to sleep like this. You don't know what it was like in there. I couldn't move. I couldn't touch myself. I just had to take it, while the tail relentlessly fucked me and I had to listen to you two relentlessly fuck each other. Goddess, I can still feel the pressure of the muzzle against my face." 

"Speaking of, Annette, can you get a muzzle he can sleep in?" Felix asked. He hadn't opened his eyes through any of this. "Or the cage. We could just make him sleep in the crate." But as he said it, he wrapped an arm around Sylvain's waist, so he must not have really meant it. 

Annette reached up and scratched the fox ears - the one piece of costuming Sylvain was still wearing. "Maybe you should get up and let Felix pass out in peace." Felix growled and tightened his grip on Sylvain. 

"Annette, it's really cute having you scratch the ears but you remember they're not real, right? I can't feel them." 

Annette slapped him on the chest. "Oh no! I forgot to turn them on!" 

"What?" asked Sylvain. 

"Maybe _I'll_ sleep in the crate," grumbled Felix.

"Sorry," said Annette. "You should have been able to feel them! Oh well. Something for next time, I suppose." 

"Something for next time," said Sylvain. 

There was finally silence, for a few minutes, before Annette started singing quietly to herself. 

"... _the fox and wolf lie in the bed  
with broken ears on foxy's head  
they fight and bark, stay up too late  
naughty doggies get the crate_"

"I don't like the implication of those lyrics," said Felix. 

" _I_ do," said Sylvain. 

_We'll see,_ thought Annette.


End file.
